Past lives and future promises
by LexxieKra
Summary: Derek starts having odd dreams about things he can't remember.. remember? he's dreaming about people he's never seen before, so of course he can't remember what he doesn't know. right? (Sorry about the descriptionXD)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This may start out a little odd but I think it's gonna turn out really cool, and since my other DP fanfic is almost done, I wanted to go ahead and start posting this one. I don't own Darkest Powers, much to my heartbreak. Enjoi!  
~Lexxie

The lights in the arena flashed to the beat of the band playing, we had been waiting weeks for this show. she had gotten so excited when I told her i got the tickets, and now as we stood in the crowd, people around us singing along and screaming, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her hands held above her as she swayed to the music, the bangles on her wrist drowned out in the sound of the guitar, her red hair tumbled around her in soft waves, trailing down her lace tank top and back until it reached the spot where her jeans met on her hips. Her curvy frame danced with the lights, the smile in her lips and closed eyes made my heart flutter, God I loved her. She opened her brilliant green eyes and turned towards me, her smiling broading and increasing mine as well. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, mumbling into my chest words I couldn't make out. I leaned down and brushed the hair from her ear, revealing the seven studs in her ear that she had gotten for her birthday a few months ago.

"Ezzie, I love you" I said to her, making her blush and smile even more, my heart felt ready to burst as the song changed and thousands around us went wild, but still we swayed, slow and steady like the beat of our hearts.  
"I love you too, Cal" she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine, I closed my eyes, and opened them again to find my bedroom. I sat up in bed, freaked out. Looking down to find my wife of 4 years, Chloe cuddled around me made me smile. I rubbed my eyes and leaned back against the headboard, that was one hell of a dream. I don't dream very often, and this one felt so real... and who the hell is Ezzie? I untangled myself form Chloe and looked in the vanity mirror beside the bed, Same old Derek that went to sleep yesterday. I frowned and stretched and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you like ti so far i am so excited to write for this story i have a ton of ideas that i can't wait to bring to life for my favourite couple ever :3333  
I'm not Kelly Clackrson, and I'm not Kelly Armstrong either, bad luck on both my parts. I don't own anything, except for my bucket of OC's of course. If you guys have an ideas you want to see come alive message me and i'll work it in!  
Enjoi Lovelies! Pretty pretty please R&R, I adore them.

I opened the front door just in time to be tackled by a small, giggling mass of child. He stopped laughing long enough to look at me and crack me a smile that mirrored my own.  
"Hi daddy" he said  
"Hey Bud, how was school?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair and scooped him up and back into the house.  
"It was good, mommy and me made mud pies after school" He said as he jumped form my arms and headed towards the kitchen to where I could smell Chloe making dinner. She grinned when i walked in and leaned across the counter and kissed me on the cheek, asking about how was my day. Going through the normal conversations the rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur, dinner, watching Peter Pan for the millionth time with Chloe and Zeke, putting Zeke down for bed, I was on my way down to me and Chloe's room when i had to clutch the wall. I was majorly dizzy suddenly, the world spun around me, A voice echoed a light laughter in what i assume was my head. I tried to stagger a step forward and ended up taking a knee in the middle of the hallway, leaning on the wall for support while the world around me continued to play tilt a whirl.  
Chloe came out and rushed to my side, her voice ringing out distorted and far away, the laugh rang by me one more time and then everything was as it should be, the hallway was upright, Chloe knelt before me in her sweatpants and tank top, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. I smiled and told her i was fine, picking myself up and making it to our bed, I collapsed and cuddled up against Chloe, letting the hell fire joy of sleep take me over.

I laughed and shook out my hair, I flipped my skateboard so it was standing on the ground and sat on it, taking a long swig from my soda bottle as a short, skinny pink haired girl skated up to me, stopping beside me and plopping down on her own board, she leaned forward and stole my drink. Making me laugh, she played keep away whenever I reached for it, leaning away and causing the crop top shirt she wore to show even more of her stomach, Including a very good view of the heart-o-gram she had tattooed in deep purple around her belly button.  
"Come on Kina, give it back" I said, lunging for it again, but going to far and going into a roll, I landed on my back. Kina sat down on me, straddling my stomach and held my drink above me  
"Come get it gorgeous" she smirked and laughed as I rolled us over and managed to get my drink back. She leaned forward and caught my lips on hers, snuggling herself into my lap and breaking the kiss to plant little cutesie kisses on my lips, making me fake pout at her. she ran her hands through my black Mohawk, making it even more messy then i thought was possible at this point.  
"Oh don't give me the puppy look Kris, you know how it gets to me" she said half laughing as she fake swooned out of my lap. she leaned forward and kissed me again and suddenly a siren was going off.  
_beep. beep. beep._  
Not a siren, I furrowed my brow, an.. alarm? I blinked and my eyes where open to my bedroom, i could feel Chloe's heat beside me and i knew that i was back in my room. I shook my head at myself and untangled myself from Chloe.  
I glanced out the window and seen he sun just barely over the horizon, I glanced down and seen a person standing on the sidewalk across the street.  
"The neighbors are up early" I mumbled to myself, The persons head whipped around like they had heard me. I could tell it was a female in the dim morning light, she word dark skinny jeans and a crop top hoodie, the hood pulled up over her long white hair, she stuck up her hand and waved before turning and making her way down the sidewalk.  
**_What the hell is going on?_**

Shameless self promo, I have two other stories, one completed, (Betrayl love and surpises) and one undergoing (Unfaithful) Both are Chlerek. Read those if you want. Thanks! I love you!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's POV  
I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, With Derek gone to work and Zeke at school, The house was clean, i wasn't expecting anyone over today, so I had planned to stay in bed for a comfy little while when the doorbell rang. I scowled and then laughed at myself, scowling like Derek used to. I sighed and rolled out of bed, wrapping myself in my robe and trumped down the stairs. I opened the door and was met with a glomp hug from a skinny, tall woman.  
"Chloe!" She squelched as she tackled me, not knocking me over thankfully  
"um, Hi?" I said awkwardly as she just hugged me, her white hair, wait, white? she looked in her 20's... weird. She eventually let go of me and stared at me, her smile broadening every minute until i cleared my throat in awkwardness.  
"so, can I help you?"I asked, at this point pretty damn uncomfortable.  
"Nope, well not yet anyways, I just wanted to stop by your new cycle and visit an old friend" she flashed me another big grin and walked over and sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.  
"What?" I said dumbfounded, to which she just shook her head.  
"Nothing, come sit with me" she grinned again as she patted the spot next to her. I closed the door and awkwardly sit. who the heck was this chick?  
"So, you and Kris still together?" She asked, adjusting herself so she was turned towards me.  
"Uhm, who...?" This was getting weird. She shook her head at herself and mumbled to herself.  
"oh right, ugh what's his name this cycle..Damien, no, oh yeah" she looked up and spoke aloud again, thankfully no longer mumbling.  
"I mean Derek, you and Derek still together?" she flashed another grin  
"uhm, yes...?" I offered, to which she grinned even bigger.  
"Perfect, do you want some tea?" she asked as she stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving me on the couch, one again dumbfounded. This was weird.

Derek's POV  
I turned the key off and took it from the ignition, I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at my house. It was really nice of Jack to let me leave work today so early, Even if it was because he had a "meeting" with his secretary. I stepped out and huffed out a breath and made my way to the door, I could hear Chloe talking in the kitchen, but I didn't recognize the others voice, though clearly female. I went inside, shutting the door loudly so they would know i was here.  
"Chlo, I'm home" I called, she came jogging into the room, a grin on her face. taking my hand and pulling me to the kitchen, where on the bar stools sat the white haired young woman from the sidewalk. She grinned when she saw me, she stood and threw her arms around me in a quick hug.  
"Derek! it's so wonderful to see you! I was just telling Chloe here about Chinese tea" she gestured to the tea they had been drinking.  
I shook my head  
"and you are?" to which she laughed and extended her hand  
"right, sorry ahead of myself again, I do that every cycle. I'm Corina" I didn't shake her hand, which didn't phase her a bit, much to my uncomfortableness. she seemed familer to me, which made me even more uncomfortable.  
"so, anyways, how is my favorite big bad werewolf these days" she said, grinning. I just stared at her, looking at Chloe who rolled her eyes at Corina and went back to her tea.  
"uhhm, I'm...the fuck is going on here" Corina flipped her long, white layered hair over her shoulder and stiffled a giggle.  
"Have the dreams started yet?" she asked, stirring her tea. glancing at me, apparently expecting an answer.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I told her, was this chick crazy or...?  
"Well Derek, or should I say Kris, or Cal, or Jett, the list goes on as I'm sure you know" she said, like it was the most normal thing ever. I am pretty sure my jaw has hit the floor a little, how the hell did she know about the dreams I was having. I searched my memory, I had no knowledge of a supernatural who could specifically read minds. Chloe chose to pipe in just then  
"so Corina, I have wanted to ask since you got here, how old are you, because not many who look your age have that white of hair. and it doesn't look dyed." She commented, hopping onto the bar stool next to her.  
"It's perfectly fine Chloe, it was as one point cherry red, but it's been a few shakes since then" she grinned and chuckled a little.  
"If anyone else asks, I'm 26, honestly tho, I'm 3,426 years young" she laughed again.  
This time I'm positive my jaw was on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello gorgeous and wonderful readers! I am sorry this took a little longer to write out than I thought, I had a writers block era. anyway, Unfortunately for me, my name isn't Kelly Clarkson nor is it Kelly Armstrong, so I don't own anything!**  
**Enjoi!**  
**(Review if you want, of not, enjoi it anyway)**

_Derek's POV_

"I still can't believe that, I know some species of supernaturals can live to extreme ages, but never anything above two thousand" I said to Corina, who just grinned even bigger, running her hand through her ghost white hair again.  
"I'm a very.. special... breed" she actually giggled when she said it. I shot her a look and she grinned again, her and her fucking smiling where driving me up the wall. Chloe shot me a thumbs up form where she sat at the table helping Zeke with his homework. She smiled a bit more slyly at me, exposing long, sharp, snow white fangs where her teeth would normally be. I'm pretty sure I went as white as her hair and side stepped so I was in between her and my family.  
"Oh calm down Ca-Derek, sorry, still getting used to this Cycle. I never understood why Zach changed your name each time" She hurrumpd a little and swiveled around in her chair so she was facing Zeke and Chloe.  
"So Zeke, how old are you now?"  
"Eight" he full blown grinned at her, which she returned right back.  
"Are you a friend of mommy's and daddy's?" he asked  
"Oh yes, your mother and father and I have been friends for a very long time." at which she winked at me and Chloe  
I rubbed the bridge of my nose and excused myself to the living room. Irritated at the crazy girl in my kitchen. Before I knew it, My eyelids felt heavy, and the gentle hum of the air turning on lulled me to sleep on the couch.

She sat crossed legged on the stage, the auditorium empty except for me and her,  
"Ji" she mumbled to herself in Klingon. I rolled my eyes at her a little, she could be so dorky sometimes. But I loved it. Just like everything about her.  
"Marci, We should get going, don't you think?" I said to her, running my hands through my blonde and black hair to brush it out of my eyes. Her pink hair fell around her shoulders in ringlets, accenting her big brown eyes and beautiful face.  
"Jett, can you imagine what it would be like to fly?" she asked me, rolling onto her back so her hair fell over the end of the stage, spreading her arms out on either side of her, staring at the glow in dark stars that had been glued to the ceiling for a play a few years ago.  
"I imagine it would be kinda cold, specially if you flew through a cloud" I frowned at her, I was always more a fact not friction kind of guy, but Marci, she was out of this galaxy, literally and epically. I walked forward and kissed her forehead, then turning around to i was leaning back and the top half of my back was against the stage, watching the fake stars with her. she sighed and entangled her hand in mine, leaving it resting on my shoulder. She faced me suddenly, grinning the way she did when she had a plan.  
"What?" I asked her, my heart doing a little flip when my eyes met hers.  
"I think, that we should steal an airplane" she said, giggling a little  
"that sounds like a horrible idea, we have no idea how to fly, let alone where to get one. I'm in." I said, making her grin blaze across my heart and soul like a gasoline fueled fire.  
"Jett," she laughed my name "you are amazing,no, beyond amazing Derek" she said, running her thumb across the back of mine.I blinked and turned towards her more.  
"what did you say?" I said, feeling my face draw up. Marci's voice changed, becoming lighter, older,but it still felt like home to me.  
"Derek" the words looked so wrong coming out of Marci's mouth. I blinked and found Chloe leaning over me on the couch, shaking me and repeating my name. I shook my head and blinked a few times to chase the sleep away and sat up.  
"Corina showed me something really cool, I-oh I left it in the kitchen, i'll be right back" Chloe said to me as she jogged back towards the kitchen. Corina sat on the arm of the couch and raised a white eyebrow at me.  
"which was it?" she said quietly.  
"Jett and Marci?..." I said slowly, testing the words on my lips. they just didn't feel entirely right.  
"ooh, that was fun" she said, clapping her hands together as Chloe returned with a large silver book. she plopped beside me and spread it on my lap. pointing to the first pictures, I sucked in a breath and felt my eyes go wide. the first photograph was of baby Chloe in a stroller, her mom Jen and Corina on either side of her, arms linked around each other and both giving award winning smiles and the rock on sign. the picture was taken in front of what I assumed was Chloe's old house. but what freaked me out even more was the next picture, there was Corina, she looked exactly like she did on the arm of the couch, she had her arm around the woman's waist and one around the man's neck, each on either side of her. All three of them grinned back at me as I found their faces, and my brain just snapped in half a little. the man and woman on each side of Corina, was Marci and Jett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey gorgeous people! good news, i'm updating, bad news, I'm updating. (kidding) but seriously. I finished reading Darkness Rising Trilogy and I was so happy to have Chloe and the gang in there, and now they're all safe. Mah babies are safe. I'm updating wands and fangs soon, and I started a new story too but I don't know how soon i'm gonna post it. It's called Mind over Master, so keep an eye out for it. I don't own anything DP, much to my heartache. Love y'all! **  
**Enjoi!**

Flipping through the picture album, I had to try very hard to keep my shock in check. There where pictures of Corina with me and Chloe, just as I had seen them in my dreams. I was over halfway through when I started finding newspaper articles, upon further reading, I realized they where obits. She noticed me reading them and crossed her legs over each other and leaned down to me. "Everybody's gotta die, Derek." she turned back to Chloe, I just started at the pieces of paper.

~~~~~ Chloe's POV  
"So Corina, tell me about cycles?" I asked, making her mouth twitch into a small smile. "A cycle is a cycle of life, usually associated with repeat souls." she began, making me raise an eyebrow at her. She twisted on the couch so she was facing Derek, took the book from him and flipped to the very back few pages. she removed a picture and handed it back to him. she held up the picture for me to see. In the photo where Corina, her hair a deep red that hung straight, a petite girl with blue eyes and black, choppy died hair, a huge guy with shaggy hair, and an blonde woman, all where laced in each others arms, grinning and giving thumbs up or bunny ears. "This was fourteen Cycles ago, you're name was Abagail, but you went by Jinx back then, he was Eric, but we called him Air or Air-head, mostly because he was smarter than all of us and it was funny at the time." she chuckled a little, her white hair bouncing as she did so.  
"The blonde is your mom, she always hung out with us back then. This picture was taken six hours before that cycle ended" the last part drained away the smile that had been on her face.

"What do you mean ended?" I asked her, having the feeling I wouldn't like the answer.  
"Later that night, there was a one could have stopped it, though I had a lot of trouble accepting that. Even when i found you the next cycle." Derek chose to pipe in just then  
"Have you known us every cycle of our lives? have we been together every cycle?" he made a small hand gesture between him and I for the last half of the sentence. She twisted on the couch again to replace the picture and smirked at him.

"yep and almost. We've been friends every cycle for almost a thousand years, and yes, all but one." he made a motion for her to continue, his demand of answers made me stifle a giggle.  
"Chloe was, back then Elizabeth, and was the current Princess of Spain. You where given to her father as a present between kingdoms. I worked in the castle as an adviser, That was the cycle Simon and I got married I believe" she trailed off a little. Okay, I was shocked too, but the look on Derek's face was absolutely hysterical.  
"Kit never changes Simons name, no matter the cycle. or his for that matter, but me and Simon are a whole other story" she grinned at us. I patted her on the shoulder for her to continue.  
"you two fell in love, when Chloe begged her father for permission to marry you, he refused and sent her away to the Netherlands." She shrugged and picked up her teacup, taking a large swig of it. Waiting for one of us to break the silence. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my chin on her shoulder, she glanced back at me.  
"the last cycle, the one before this, what where we like?" that earned me one of her bottomless grins  
"Kris and Kina, you two where ridiculous. we spent most of the time skateboarding or watching one of your shows" she nodded to me, making my eyebrows shoot up.  
"you where a singer for this band, and may i say you where pretty damn awesome." another grin, another sigh from Derek.  
"I just can't believe this" he mumbled, my turn to sigh. Derek had always been a fact and numbers kind of guy, so this was leagues out of his comfort zone.  
"You always do have a bit of a hard time accep-" she was cut short by the doorbell ringing. I jumped up form the couch, proclaiming that I would get it. I opened the door to find Simon and Tori, smiling and both hugging me as they came in. "Hey Derek, you alrig-CORINA" Simon more or less shouted her name and charged her in for a hug. she stood up and opened her arms, the bear hug between them enough to make my ribs ache from this distance. Simon put her down and she giggled, he leaned in and started talking to her. Tori just turned to look at me, setting her hand bag down by the door. I shrugged and laced my arm through hers, and directed us towards the couches. Derek glanced up and registered that Tori and Simon where there. Corina giggled again and slapped Simon on the arm, making him laugh. I rolled my eyes at the two already and turned and caught myself in conversation with Tori.


End file.
